1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for managing resources in a high capacity wireless communication system; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for managing resources in a high capacity wireless communication system using a multi-user multi-input multi-output (MU-MIMO) technique.
2. Description of Related Art
As data a wireless communication system transmits data as well voice, its capacity continues to become higher. In order to increase the total throughput of a high capacity wireless communication system, finite resources must be efficiently managed. Therefore, the efficient resource management is a very important factor in a wireless communication system.
Meanwhile, a wireless communication system uses a MIMO technique in order to use finite wireless resources more efficiently. Such a MIMO technique is used in diverse fields and can obtain various gains, such as antenna diversity, space diversity, and so on.
While high capacity multimedia services are actively provided in a wireless communication system by using such various techniques, the performance of the wireless communication system is not high. Also, since multi-users share wireless resources, the transmission speed of the wireless service, which is actually felt by the users, is remarkably lowered. Therefore, much research have been conducted to increase the performance of the wireless system by expanding wireless resources shared by the multi-users or using wireless resources of the same bandwidth as specific beams in the communication with each user.
With the development trend of such wireless communication systems, the IEEE 802.11 work group AC set the orientation as below and started to progress the standardization.
First, three multi-stations constituted with one AP and two stations are considered in order to configure a high speed wireless communication system. Second, MAC SAP of an access point (AP) must support the performance up to 1 Gbps. Third, MAC SAP of a wireless station for a point-to-point environment requires up to 500 Mbps. Fourth, the AP and the wireless station must be able to simultaneously support the compatibility with an existing wireless LAN system (IEEE 802.11a/n system).
The IEEE 802.11 work group AC proposed such features as the requirements of the high performance wireless communication system, but the service structures and wireless service providing methods which support such high speed techniques are not specifically defined. Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and method for supporting such high speed techniques.